The Fast and the Furry: Tokyo Drift
by SSG Tim the Hedgehog
Summary: my version of FAF:Tokyo Drift with Sonic characters. rated T for language, violence and street racing. don't try this at home kiddies. some shadowxamyxsonic.
1. School Trouble

_Hey everyone SSG Echidna here well I scrapped the boot camp one and decided to go in the direction of movie crossovers. I am gonna do a Sonic/Fast and Furious Crossover and I am gonna try to get every character I can think of in here. If any of the automotive technobabble gets to anyone just pm me and I will try to explain. For the purpose of this story, manic and sonic aren't related and most of the characters are about the same age. Without further ado. Here is the list of characters so far._

_Sean Boswell-Sonic-17_

_Clay-Silver-18_

_Cindy-Blaze-18_

_Neela-Amy-17_

_Twinkie-Tails-17_

_Earl-Mighty-18_

_Reiko-Cream-17_

_DK-Shadow-25_

_Han-Knuckles-23_

_Uncle Kamata-Professor Gerald Robotnik-57_

_Sonic and Friends belong to SEGA, Tokyo Drift is Copyright Universal Studios_

**Chapter 1: Trouble in School**

For Sonic, this was just a normal day of school at Station Square High. It started off with a big line to get into the school through the security checkpoint. He finally made it to the metal detector and, of course, it goes off. Sonic looks back at the detector and sighs. He spreads his arms and legs as a security officer gives him the once-over with the wand. After he is cleared he heads off to his first class. It is Friday and the football team, the Ducks, have a game tonight. He can tell from all of the football players wearing their jerseys to school. In his math class, Sonic pretty much just doodles until the bell rings. It finally rings and he goes to lunch.

Lunchtime. Finally. Sonic thinks. At lunch the football team has a pinata and is taking it apart with a stick. One silver hedgehog in particular. Silver, the captain of the team, is leading the little pep rally. Sonic just smiles at them. 'how barbaric. Those guys are kinda slow minded, huh' Sonic thinks. After lunch is Sonic's favorite class, Auto Shop. He liked this class because the teacher always slept and it gave him the opportunity to work on his 1970 Chevy Monte Carlo. He was rather attached to his Chevy and worked on it constantly, making it faster and louder. Finally the end of the day was here as he walked into the parking lot toward his car. Parked next to it was a red 2005 Dodge Viper SRT-10, with a rather scantily clad Blaze sitting on the convertible top paining her toenails. As she changed toes, Sonic got a rather relieving look at her pretty pink panties.

"Nice ride" says Blaze, snapping Sonic out of his trance.

"It does the job." Sonic said, opening his door to get in.

"What job would that be, delivering pizzas?" at this point Silver and his football buddies noticed Sonic talking to Blaze.

"Well its not the ride, its the rider" said Sonic with his trademark grin on his face. About that time, Silver decided to come over and see what Sonic was doing talking to his girl.

"What the hell was that, Blaze?"

"What?" said Blaze.

"Hey" Silver called to Sonic. He looked over towards the Viper. Silver was standing there with a look on his face only a mother could love. "You talkin to my girl?"

"She was just admiring...my ride." said Sonic with that grin still on his face.

"Psht. My grandma's Buick could smoke that piece of shit, Trailer Trash." retaliated Silver.

"What about your daddy's Viper?" Sonic said, which got a lot of ooohs from the crowd starting to form.

Silver had a look on his face that said 'did he just challenge me?' "This beasts got 500 horsepower and a Borla exhaust system, it goes zero to sixty in, what, 4.3 seconds?" Silver asked his buddies, who all agreed with him.

"Wow, you can read the brochure!" Sonic said with a laugh. He then jumped in his car and started it up. His engine actually scared a few guys and he began to take off. Silver grabbed the closest thing to him, a baseball, and chucked it at Sonic's car. The back window broke and Sonic looked back to see what had happened. 'I know he just didn't' Sonic thought. He got out of the car to see Silver and his boys all standing behind the car just laughing. He faced them with no expression on his face whatsoever. A big crowd began to form around what they thought was gonna be a fight for sure. Silver and his boys stepped toward Sonic ready for a fight, but suddenly stopped. Sonic had a 2 inch Craftsman wrench hidden in his hand ready to deal some damage. Silver's buddies told him they had his back. Blaze suddenly got a bright idea.

"Why don't you nice boys let your cars do the talkin?" she said. Sonic and Silver gave each other smug looks.

"I only race for pinks." Sonic told him.

"This car goes for 80 grand. What would I do with a broken ass piece of shit like that." Silver stated. Blaze saw this was going nowhere and got another idea.

"What about me?" they both gave her puzzled looks. "Winner...Gets...Me."

Sonic and Silver gave her, and then themselves, a look and then nodded in agreement.

The meeting place was decided to be the housing district under construction. The boys got in their respective cars and went toward the race site and lined up. A black Dodge Ram 1500 got in front of them which had in the back, a lot of the football team and a very hot fox. The fox was to be the starter and she began to remove her bra from underneath her shirt. When her bra hit the ground, that was the signal for the race to start. Sonic and Silver were both buckling up in their cars, with Blaze riding with Silver. Silver turned to Sonic to decide the end point.

"First one out the other side" he said to Sonic. Their engines continued to rev as the fox had removed her bra without exposing herself.

"Make it interesting, Silver" Blaze said in a matter-of-fact voice. Sonic turned toward his adversary's car and gave a smirk. About that time the fox had decided now was the time to throw her bra up. Sonic and Silver waited for it to hit the ground.

As it hit, both cars we're shifted into first gear as they dumped their clutches and took off. They raced by the bra and kicked it up into the air with the Ram up in front of them taking a video. Sonic and Silver raced neck and neck until the torque of the Viper showed itself as Silver changed gears and got in front of Sonic on the narrow alleyway. Sonic backed off and noticed them quickly approaching the Ram at full speed. Sonic put on the brakes which gave Silver his opportunity to put the Ram in his way as he pulled up beside the truck and began jeering with his buddies. Sonic got frustrated and thought he had an opening. He took it and was quickly cut off by the Viper and forced into a bunch of construction equipment. It was only some rubber mats, but he still lost his speed. He quickly gained it back and saw another opening. A back alley still made of dirt. But it gave him an opportunity to get away from the blockade of the Viper and Ram. He took it and Silver thought he had this won already. However a little while later, Sonic's Monte Carlo appeared in front of him and Silver changed into another gear, giving him more speed. Sonic got out of the back alley and got on the main road in front of the Ram. The first turn was coming up with Sonic at a slight disadvantage for handling, having a bigger car. He hit a couple outhouses at the corner and took off again, with Silver gaining a big lead. Sonic started gaining fast but Silver made the Viper's torque work for him again as he took another corner. Sonic saw another dirt alley and took it again. His car somehow still keeping up with Silver's Viper. Blaze saw Sonic's car catching up and gave Silver a look.

"I thought you loved me!!" she screamed over the wind and engine noise. Silver looked at her and back to Sonic's car. He shifted into one more gear and took off in front of Sonic. Sonic looked at them getting ahead and looked back in front of him. The only way out of the alley with as much speed as possible, was through a framed-up house.

"Oh well." he said and shifted into his next gear and put the throttle to the floor. He tore through the middle of the house and ended up on a big dirt ramp that landed him right beside Silver's Viper. He hit the gas again and pulled up next to the Viper. Blaze looked over and smiled at him, and Sonic winked back.

"Looks like I got a new date for prom." Blaze said with a smirk. Silver got fire in his eyes as he told himself he was gonna win no matter what. He then gave the wheel a sharp jerk and rammed into the side of Sonic's car, which caught both Sonic and Blaze off guard. Blaze tried to plead with Silver to stop the car but he wasn't having it. He continued to ram Sonic's car with all he had. Sonic got his timing down and let him do it one more time. As he went in for another blow, Sonic stepped on the brakes and hit his right rear fender. The Viper spun around with Silver and Blaze, mostly Blaze, screaming bloody murder. They came to a stop when they hit a concrete pipe and totaled the Viper. Sonic looked back at them only to see the finish line approaching fast. He slammed the brakes again and tried to turn the car away from the crowd. He ended up at the end of the road going off into the dirt very fast. He did about 10 flips as the car finally came to rest on its roof. Sonic was bleeding a bit as he crawled out of the car.

After that they found themselves in the police station with bumps and bruises and cuts everywhere. Sonic looked over at Blaze and smiled at her. Half of his teeth were bloodied up and his mouth looked all red. She just gave him a disgusted look and sat back down.

"Sonic T. Hedgehog? Come on back." the secretary told him. Back there waiting was 2 police officers, Vector and Espio, and his mother, Queen Alena.(yes I am going back to SU so sue me A/N).

A tape played of the part of the race where Sonic came out of the building and landed next to Silver. Vector paused the tape right as he landed.

"Can I get a copy of that?" Sonic asked. Vector scowled at him.

"What you think this is a joke" he said. "You see Ken and Barbie over there?" motioning toward Silver and Blaze. Sonic nodded. "they are gonna leave here without so much as a slap on the wrist. Mommy and daddy are too hooked up. But I like screwups like you, you know why?" Vector got really close to his face. "cause you are 100 guaranteed conviction"

"Where's my car?" Sonic asked bluntly.

"I crushed it" Vector said with a smile. Sonic stood up, obviously angry.

"You did what!?"

"Sit down!" Espio got up and grabbed Sonic's shoulder. Vector continued speaking.

"Your done, you hear me. And all before your 18th birthday!" Sonic sat back down right as his mom walked in. she ran over to him and gave him a once over on his scars and bruises.

"Sonic! What the hell's the matter with you, huh. What were you thinking?" she said.

Vector chimed up. "Mrs. Hedgehog, if you please" he said motioning toward a chair.

"Ummm, its Ms." she said. Sonic scoffed at that.

"Ms Hedgehog, its a pretty clear cut case. He'll be lucky if they don't try him as an adult."

"Well there has to be another way. This is out third town in 2 years and I really don't want to move again."

"There isn't really anything we can do. They will want to get him off of the streets after 3 counts of reckless driving and destruction of property."

"There has to be something we can do"

Sonic was then motioned to go outside while they discussed his future. He thought about what they were gonna do. Was it gonna be juvie? Were they gonna move again? He just didn't know. About 10 minutes later his mom and Vector came out of the room, with Vector giving him a weird look.

"So where are we moving to this time?" Sonic asked.

"_We_ aren't moving anywhere, Sonic."

_Well, what do you think. If you watch the movie I pretty much just copied the movie and put Sonic, Silver and Blaze into it. Don't worry, people, everyone else is coming. I saved them for Tokyo. Oops I said too much!! oh well. Anyways you already know where Sonic is going(Author slaps himself), but whats gonna happen to him? Who will he meet on the other side of the world? I won't continue it until I get at least 5 reviews so please review. Tell me what you think people, what can I do better, what am I doing all right, something!! and someone besides Channing and Tammy. I'm getting kinda tired of them._

_Tammy-What was that?(Hammer appears)_

_Me-ummmm...nothing?!(runs away)_

_Tammy-get back here echidna!! I aint done with you!!_

_Channing-oh lord she's off again. Anyways review_

_SSG Echidna out_


	2. New Country, New Rules

_Hi everyone, SSG Echidna here reporting. Lol. Anyways here I am with the next chapter of The Fast and the Furry. Here Sonic has just got caught on his last strike of street racing. Its the last straw for both his mom and the police. So they decided the next logical thing would be to move. However just how far away is he moving. Here is a new character list for yall and please read and review._

_Sonic the Hedgehog: Sean_

_Miles 'Tails' Prower: Twinkie_

_Neela: Amy Rose_

_Earl: Mighty the Armadillo_

_Reiko: Cream the Rabbit_

_DK: Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Morimoto(DK's right hand man)-Nack the Weasel_

_Han: Knuckles the Echidna_

_Kamata: Prof. Robotnik_

_Uncle Chuck: Maj. Boswell(Sean's/Sonic's dad)_

_ok here is the next chapter._

**Ch 2: New Country, New Rules**

Sonic came out of the police dept wondering what his mom meant by _we _aren't moving. He figured it out to mean he was leaving and his mom wasn't. The only place he could move, though and still be taken care of by family was...Tokyo. His Uncle Chuck lived in Tokyo. Sonic sighed and got onto the plane on the 6th which was gonna arrive in Tokyo on the 7th.

The plane was very crowded, mostly with Japanese tourists to America and vice-versa. He finally landed in Tokyo International and went to luggage claim to get his bags. Sonic went outside to try to find his uncle's car but it wasn't there. He sighed and pulled over a taxi to take him where he needed to go.

The taxi finally arrived at its destination and he paid the driver. Sonic looked around at the numbers and found his uncles house. He rang the doorbell and waited. Nothing. He rang it again. Finally his uncle showed up and looked at him, confused.

"Sonic." said Chuck. "I thought you were coming on the 7th."

"Today is the 7th" said Sonic with a bit of annoyance.

"ok well just hold on ok. Just..." Chuck went back inside and when he came out, a young female hedgehog came out and Chuck gave her her coat and she left. Chuck motioned Sonic inside.

"This is it." said Chuck as he showed Sonic around the small apartment. Sonic looked around and realized he was gonna be in an extremely confined space. He just sighed and followed Chuck.

"Ya know, Sonic, I was gonna be there" Chuck explained. "but your mom said the seventh, and we are a day ahead of her." Sonic just stared at him. "well your here now, and thats good."

"Where do I sleep?" said Sonic, slightly annoyed.

"Now, Sonic, your mom had no other choice. It was either this or juvie hall." Chuck said. "Now you can make your stay here real easy or real hard. Just go by the rules your mom and I agreed on and you will do just fine."

"Rules?" Sonic looked puzzled.

"Yeah, rules. You go to school. You come back here right after. And I don't want to hear about you anywhere near a car. Understand?" Sonic didn't answer. "UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, Sir." Sonic had a bit of edge in his voice. Understandably.

"Good." Chuck opened up what looked like a small closet with a bed. "Here, the bedroom's yours."

Sonic went into the small room and looked around. He was perplexed by how small the room was and decided he would try to do this easy. However hard thats gonna be.

"Lights out in 10" Chuck told him. Sonic nodded and began to unpack. 'its gonna be a long stay' Sonic though.

Sonic woke up the next morning to a very annoying ringing. After shutting it off he looked at the size of it. Looking around the room, he saw a suit-looking thing on a hanger next to him. Attached to it was a note. 'Train to school leaves at 0700' it said. Sonic looked at the uniform that consisted of a collared shirt, and a matching pant and jacket.

"you've got to be kidding" Sonic said to himself as he flopped back in the bed. He got up and got dressed and ready for school with all the instructions Chuck left him. He went out the door with a map and tried to find the bus station. He finally found it and went inside to get a ticket. The ticket was free cause it was taking him to school. However, getting on the train was a whole different matter. He couldn't get on his train and had to take another one. He ran around till he finally found the school. No one was standing outside so he must be late. He ran inside as fast as he could and tried to find his room. Much to his disappointment, his class was already in session. Sonic walked in and tried to get the teacher's attention. She spoke Japanese and Sonic couldn't understand her. He tried to tell her that he got on the wrong train. It seemed like she understood and she looked at him and tried to pronounce his name.

"Hedgehog, yes ma'am." Sonic told her. He looked around the room and everyone was looking at him. In particular, one pink hedgehog with a red dress. He looked at her and she smiled, laughing at him. The teacher got his attention again and bowed. As she bowed she noticed something.

"Hedgehog" she said in a Japanese accent. She began trying to explain to him that he needed to take off his shoes and put on the slippers from outside. However, her words fell on deaf ears as the only word that Sonic got out of the whole conversation was _uwabaki_, which strangely enough, meant slippers. Sonic was shown outside and she told him what he needed to do. He took off his red and white sneakers and took out the _uwabaki_. He reluctantly put them on and went back inside. The pink hedgehog looked at him again and he couldn't do anything but smile and head for a seat.

Lunchtime. Sonic's favorite time of day. This lunch was different though. They didn't have any chili dogs or any American food for that matter. The lunch line consisted of sushi and rice. He got some of the sushi and went to sit down. Sonic just stared at his lunch for a while and finally took a bite. He decided it wasn't half bad and continued to eat. He sat in relative silence, until a orange fox came to sit beside him. Sonic saw this fox and thought nothing of him. However, he noticed this fox was different, as he had not one, but two tails!

"Japanese food is like the army," said the twin tailed fox. "don't ask, don't tell. The name's Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. And I noticed you didn't have a laptop."

"Yeah, and?" Sonic said. Tails pulled a laptop computer out of his bag.

"Half price." Sonic politely refused. "60 percent off, since we are both army brats and everything."

"I ain't got no cash, man" Sonic told the Kitsune, "and I ain't an army brat." Tails refused to leave until he sold him something.

"Ok ok." Tails picked up his bag and started searching through it. While he was buried in the bag, Sonic noticed a Sparco steering wheel attached to the bag. He decided he would ask Tails about it.

"You selling a Sparco steering wheel?" Sonic asked. Tails came out of his bag and looked at Sonic.

"Hell, no. Thats mine. I even paid retail for it."

"What do you drive?" Sonic asked, now very curious about the street racing scene around here. He knew no one who owned a Sparco steering wheel would own a piece of junk like what he has been seeing around here lately.

"Oh my ride. Mine is one of a kind." Tails said enthusiastically. "Do you want to see it?" Sonic nodded. With that he and Tails left the cafeteria and decided that they would meet up at the garage later. This garage was weird. The cars were drove into an elevator of sorts, and stored until the owner came to pick it up. The elevators were then rotated until the correct car was found. Sonic and Tails left school and went to the garage. The door opened and a yellow Porsche 911 was the first thing. Sonic looked at Tails with hope that this was the one. Tails shook his head. The next car came into view, a Lotus Elise Turbo. Tails still shook his head. They went through a few more Porsches, a TVR Tuscan V12 and another Lotus. Finally the elevators stopped on a green Volkswagen Touran. The VW was very unique. Not only was it green, but the body had fist and foot prints all over it, as if something was trying to get out. Sonic looked at it as it turned around. The roof had a purple fuzz on it and the hood was painted in such a way so that the purple fuzz and the grill of the car, mad the Hulk's hair and mouth.

"Slammin, huh? Look at that car, man!" Tails said with a light in his eyes. Sonic just scoffed.

"At least let me drive." Sonic snatched the steering wheel from Tails and headed off toward the driver's seat. Following Tails' instructions, they arrived at a parking garage.

"Y'all better have some real cars around here, man." Sonic said

"Ok I see. Someone's got jokes. I don't know if your ready for them." Tails said as they approached the entrance to the garage. In the doorway was a big purple cat.

"Whats up, Big?" Tails told the cat. He nodded and opened the gate to let them in. Inside, was the biggest collection of custom cars you have ever seen. Along with some of the hottest Mobians ever. Sonic looked around, both at the cars and at the woman. He didn't notice that Tails had given him a box of tissues. Sonic grabbed the tissue box and looked at Tails.

"For when you blow your wad, man." Tails told him. Sonic just laughed and continued driving. They finally found a suitable parking spot and stopped the car. Sonic got out and looked around. The cars and women he saw was just incredible. He then saw a black and blue RX-8 and walked toward it, drawn to it. He then saw why. That same pink hedgehog from before was driving it. She got out and a red armadillo and a cream colored rabbit started messing with the engine.

"Do you hear that, Cream. Its still not right for the way I drive." Amy said to the rabbit.

"Cause the way you drive is wrong, see!" said Cream.

"I don't need a computer to tell me about _my_ throttle response!" Amy shouted.

"OK. Then we are done here." said the armadillo. He and Cream walked off and Sonic decided to walk over.

"You wouldn't have that problem with a V-8." Sonic told Amy. She turned around and looked at the new kid.

"Boys" she said. "Always fighting over who has the bigger engine." Sonic chuckled.

"I'm a guy." Sonic told her. "Its in my DNA"

"So yall race with these things huh?" Sonic asked. "Cute little toys."

"You know, I almost didn't recognize you without your slippers on."

"Don't you mean _uwabaki?_" Sonic asked. "Amy, right?"

"Your a quick learner." Amy told him. She went over to shut her hood and they continued talking.

Across the lot, Shadow and Knuckles were sitting with their cars and talking to some attractive Mobian females. Shadow notices Amy talking to some American and leans over to Knuckles.

"Who's the tourist?" he asks. Knuckles looks at him.

"Whats with you and the schoolgirls, Shads?" Shadow began walking toward Sonic with Knuckles calling after him. "You're moving up in the world. You gotta elevate your company!"

Tails was walking around the lot when he looked in Sonic's direction and saw Shadow walking over toward him and Amy. He got panicked and ran over to them before Shadow got over to them.

"Hey!" Shadow called to Sonic just as Tails got over there.

"He was just leaving" Tails told him as he came up behind Amy and wrapped his hands around her waist. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and looked toward Sonic.

"What do you want..._gaijin?"_ Shadow asked.

"Shadow!" Amy was shocked at his word.

"We were just talking" Sonic reassured him.

"This isn't your scene." Amy told Sonic..

"That word you called me. _Gaijin _or somethin or other. What does that mean, exactly." Sonic asked.

"it doesn't matter what it means. Now leave."

"Thats exactly what we are gonna do, come on Sonic." Tails told Shadow. Sonic turned around and began walking back toward Shadow. Tails just threw up his hands in frustration.

"Thats funny. I thought this was a free country, where a girl can talk to who she wants." Sonic asked. Shadow came over and got right in Sonic's face.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, your the Justin Timberlake of Japan, right?"

Shadow was getting annoyed at this _gaijin_. He kept his cool though and just stepped closer to Sonic. Amy tried to keep Shadow off of him. She then turned to Sonic.

"Leave" she said. Tails got up and turned him away.

"Damn, man. You know _Yakuza_. The Mafia. Shadow is really high up in that." he told Sonic. He then turned to Shadow. "Look, sorry, Shadow-San. Monkey didn't have his banana today." Everyone of Shadow's buddies started laughing and making monkey noises. Knuckles just stared at the scene, quietly laughing to himself. Knuckles got up and went over to Shadow.

"Hey Shadz, man lets go. Its time to race." Knuckles told him. Shadow turned away and walked toward his car.

"Hey good luck, Timberlake!" Sonic called after him. Shadow turned back around and went back into Sonic's face.

"Your the one who's lucky. Cause i'm about to race."

"Then lets race" Shadow laughed at him.

"With what. Your scooter. Easy to sound cocky when you got no ride."

"Take mine." Knuckles tossed Sonic his keys. Nack looked at him with a funny look. "What I wanna see what the kids got."

"Lets race." Shadow told him.

In the elevator, Tails and Sonic were talking.

"Can he drive?" Tails asked. "He is the Drift King."

"Drift?" Sonic was confused. "what do you mean 'drift'?"

As the doors opened, two cars went by the door. Both of the cars were going slower than normal, with the rear tires locking up every now and again to keep the cars going sideways. As they dissappeared from view, Tails looked at Sonic.

"Still need a dictionary?"

"Nope, but I do need a 30 second lesson on how to drift." Sonic told him as they walked toward his car, a 2000 Nissan Silvia S15. Tails was trying to explain drifting to him as they walked toward the car. It seemed to get nowhere though as Sonic looked confused as ever. Tails changed the subject.

"OK, Sonic, do you know that famous painting of the woman who is smilin all the time?"

"The Mona Lisa?"

"Right, well this car is the Mona Lisa of the drift world. Knuckles built it from the ground up. We are talkin forged pistons, bigger turbo, new rods, new crankshaft. Knux's labor aint cheap, you know?"

"Yeah I know. I dont know what condition this things gonna be in when he gets it back."

"Well just try not to wreck Mona, OK?" Tails walked off toward Knuckles shaking his head as if to say 'why did you do that?' Knuckles just looked at him and back toward his car, like he didn't even care.

In the other lane, Shadow was in his car, readying himself for the race at hand. Both drivers were revving their engines powerfully, trying to scare the other one. A tan colored dog was gonna be the starter. He finished his cigarette and looked toward the hot female fox and hedgehog on opposite sides of the drivers. He pointed toward the one on Sonic's side.

"Ready." she told him. He looked at the other one.

"Set" she said. He looked at both of the drivers who after they heard 'Set' had revved their engines up to full power. He pointed at both of them.

"GO!!"

_ooohh cliffhanger. Haha. Sorry I just had to do it. So how will Sonic fare? How will the Mona Lisa fare, for that matter? Is Knuckles gonna strangle him if he doesn't make it? Next chapter will be up really soon. So just hang on tight. And please review me. I am gonna wait for that 5 review mark before anything else._

_SSG Echidna out_


	3. Money!

_Hi again its SSG Echidna. I know you guys have been waiting for more so here it is. The next chapter of the Fast and the Furry. Sonic has just got into something he should have never started. Now he has to race Shadow. And in a new form of racing he has never heard of called "Drift". Will he do good. Will he fail and wreck the Mona? Find out now._

"GO!!" said the fox. Sonic and Shadow both took off with the pedal to the floor. Sonic was neck and neck with Shadow for a good while until Sonic started to pull ahead. Sonic looked back at Shadow to see how far ahead he was. Shadow was actually laughing at him!! He wondered why and looked back ahead. A 180 degree turn was coming up fast. Sonic remembered something Tails told him. He let off the gas, ripped the E-Brake, and turned the wheel. First to the left, then right, in the direction of the turn. The car slid but Sonic had too much speed and slid right into one of the concrete pillars.

"Damn!" Sonic was frustrated. All of the sudden, Shadow was coming up fast, but not too fast. Shadow kept his foot to the floor and 'kicked' the clutch, bringing up the revs and putting them back into the wheels, which put the car in a slide. He easily made the turn and Sonic put Mona back in gear and took off in Shadow's wake. Shadow and Sonic continued racing to the next level. Everyone got up and followed the race with the elevators in the parking garage. The first group on was all of Shadow's crew. Nack kept everyone away while Amy got on and the first load was gone.

Sonic and Shadow continued racing with Shadow easily winning, keeping his car in a controlled slide every time they entered a corner. Sonic was having a difficult time and just went with his instincts. The next turn was coming up and Shadow took it easily, barely touching the wall. Sonic, however, tried to follow Shadow. He turned his wheel, kicked the clutch, and ripped the e-brake off the handle as much as he could. He succeeded in sliding the car but it ended up hitting the wall with its driver's side quarter panel.

"Damn it!!" Sonic said. He put the car in the correct gear and scraped the wall some more. He continued his pursuit of Shadow.

At this time a bunch of female mobians had gotten onto the elevator. Tails followed them, noticing he was the only male in the elevator. He just smirked as the elevator doors closed.

Shadow was making this race seem easy as he continued sliding around corners and kissing walls ever so slightly. He had enough just racing and decided he would wait for Sonic. He put the car in a 180 degree spin and just waited.

Knuckles decided he would go up on the elevator and see what kind of damage had been done to his car. He knew that the Mona Lisa was trashed, but it didn't seem to bother him, as he was the last one up.

Sonic finally caught up with Shadow and took another corner. This one, however he took too slow and with too much e-brake. He ended up going backwards into a group of nice cars. He just grunted and looked up where Shadow was waiting for him. Shadow just looked at him and, with his hand out the window, gave Sonic a gesture saying 'bring it'. Sonic just got even more pissed and slammed the car into gear to follow him. Shadow just smirked and put the car into reverse. He did a J-turn and took off again in the same direction. They finally got to the last stretch of the race. It was the part of the parking garage where you take your car up to the next level with a spiral. Shadow saw this and prepared to take it. He kept his speed and kicked the clutch. The car started to spin and he turned the wheel while feathering the throttle to keep the car sideways all the way up. When he finally reached the top, the crowd was waiting. Shadow got out of the car and tossed his keys to Nack. Shadow walked over to Amy, where she was waiting with an angry look on her face.

Sonic finally got to the last stretch with the car looking like a mess. He tried to take it like Shadow did, but only succeeded in hitting the sides of the car on every part of the wall he could. When he finally got it up to the top level, Tails saw Mona and got wide eyed. It was trashed. The body kit was about to fall off, the spoiler was bent and twisted. Not even gonna mention the paint and many dents in the body. Sonic didn't even leave the car. Knuckles came up to Sonic's door.

"Don't leave town." said Knuckles. Sonic just got out of the car and headed back home.

Sonic snuck in his door. He hoped his uncle Chuck was already asleep. His hopes were shattered as he looked in the door and saw his uncle sitting on the chair, beer in hand.

"Sonic, do you have any idea what time it is?" said Chuck.

"I don't know. I thought it was about 9:00. you know, the US is a few hours behind."

Chuck stood up and walked toward Sonic. His breath stunk of liquor. However, Chuck smelled burnt rubber on Sonic.

"Have you been racing?" Sonic said nothing. Chuck knew. "Your outta hear."

Chuck began to pick up the phone. Sonic just stood there.

"Go ahead and call. I don't care." said Sonic.

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU!! YOU HAVE NOWHERE ELSE TO GO!! If it doesn't work out here, you're going to jail. Now you are either follow my rules or GET OUT!!" yelled Chuck. Sonic just stood there.

"Yes, sir." said Sonic. He walked into his room and went to sleep.

The next day, Sonic had a thousand eyes staring at him. It seems like the whole school went to the race last night, and they all saw the fool Sonic made of himself. Not even Tails would talk to him. And Amy wouldn't look at him. He just tried to make it through the day and put all of this behind him. However, the sight of an orange and black RX-7 and a red echidna shot that down.

"Get in" said Knuckles. Sonic obliged and got in the car. They drove to a Japanese bath house. Sonic and Knuckles got out and began to explain.

"There's a guy in there with a patch that owes me some money."

"Wait, a patch?" said Sonic.

"Just get me my money."

"Okay."

Sonic went inside. He was stopped by an elder hedgehog at the front counter. There was a sign on the desk that read.

"ALL PERSONS MUST REMOVE CLOTHES BEFORE ENTERING." Sonic just sighed and removed his clothes. He went back into the bathroom with nothing but a towel. He walked around, not knowing what Knuckles was talking about when he said 'patch'. He looked at the tubs and saw a panda bear with a missing patch of fur. This bear was massive!! He looked like he could tear Sonic apart with one swipe of his paw. Sonic just sighed.

"Umm...excuse me." the panda bear stood up. Sonic got really scared. He wimpered.

"Umm...Knuckles said '_okane'(ow-can-e)_" said Sonic. The polar bear spread his arms apart and grabbed Sonic.

Knuckles was waiting outside on the car when Sonic came flying out of the door. He looked at Knuckles and just pounded the ground. He went back inside and came flying right back out. The panda had put on a robe and stepped outside. He looked at Sonic and then at Knuckles. The panda reached in the pocket of his robe, pulled out a wad of bills and tossed it at Knuckles. He pocketed the money and tossed his keys to Sonic. Sonic looked at him, confussled.

"Lets go" said Knuckles. He and Sonic drove down the road in relative silence until Knuckles spoke up.

"You're in the pickup-and-delivery business now. I might call you once a week or once an hour. I don't care if you are as sick as a dog or in bed with Princess Sally. I call, you show."

"Only if you teach me how to drift." Sonic told him.

"Why are you talkin like this is a negotiation?"

"Who said I was negotiating?"

Knuckles just laughed at him as Sonic shifted gears and took off into the night.

_So here it was. Sonic completely totaled the Mona. Now he owes Knuckles a shit-ton of money. Will he get it all back? Please read and review._

_SSG Echidna_


	4. Learning the Ways

_Hey everyone its SSG Echidna again back with the next chapter of The Fast and the Furry. Sonic just got his ass beat by Shadow. And the Mona Lisa is toast. Now he is into Knuckles for a lot of money. How will he smooth talk his way out of this one? Stay tuned to find out._

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles pulled up to what looked like a Japanese casino. Once they stepped inside though, that was confirmed. There was a lot of lights and sounds like a casino should be. Knuckles, however, wasn't interested in the gambling. He lead Sonic to a back room. When they entered the room, Sonic flinched. Inside was Shadow, Nack, and a few other Mobians playing some kind of Japanese card game. Shadow saw Knuckles and smiled a bit. But as soon as he saw the azure hedgehog, his frown came right back. He motioned for the other two mobians to leave as him and Nack stayed. Shadow just glared at Sonic with his deep red eyes and motioned for Knuckles to sit down.

"Whats he doing here?" asked Shadow with a slight edge in his voice. Sonic could tell he didn't want him here.

"Paying me back for that crumpled beer can sitting in my garage." said Knuckles with a grin. His violet eyes saying a lot more to Shadow than Sonic would ever understand. Shadow understood.

"I hope he isn't driving" said Nack. Sonic looked at him, winked and shrugged his shoulders. Shadow and Knuckles went off to discuss business. Nack decided he would harass Sonic a bit more.

"OI!! _Gaijin_." he said. "When is your next race? I really want to be there."

Sonic smirked his trademark smirk at Nack. "Why not be in it?" Nack just laughed at him.

"So ready to lose another car, Knux?" Shadow said motioning to the game board.

"Hmph. I'm ready to take that '86 Corolla off your hands." said Knuckles.

"Ok, put up the '72 Skyline."

"Done"

"Ok then. Get blue boy out of here. We have more business to discuss."

Knuckles motioned for Sonic to wait outside. Sonic nodded and headed out the door, which closed behind them.

"Knuckles, your shipment is late" Shadow reminded him.

"Since when are you so worried about the details, Shadz. Relax, man. It'll be here." Knuckles assured him.

"Knux, when is the shipment arriving?"

"Come on man, take a chill pill. It'll get here. My word as the Guardian." Knuckles put his hand over his heart.

"So are we just gonna chit-chat or are we gonna play. Lets go!" Nack said impatiently and started up the game.

Sonic stood outside and found a pay phone. He figured Uncle Chuck was worried about him so he decided he would call him and come up with a story.

"Hey, Unk. Its Sonic. I had to stay after school for some extra curriculars." it was at this time Sonic noticed something pink walking his way. "So I will be home a little later. Bye!"

Sonic hung the phone up and faced the little pink hedgehog.

"Amy Rose are you following me?" he asked.

"What are you doing here, Sonic?" she wondered.

"Oh I thought I would stop by and ask you boyfriend for some drifting lessons."

"Sonic, trust me. You don't want to be a part of this world."

"Its good enough for you, isn't it?" Amy got a little defensive.

"Since when do you know so much about me?" she calmly said. Sonic thought he would take a stab at the dark

"Lemme guess. You were an army brat that moved around a lot. Momma and Daddy were never home. So you walked around pissed off all the time. And now you've found your family with these drift nuts." Sonic smiled thinking he got it right. Amy just looked at him

"Zero for one, Blue Boy." she told him as she walked off. Just then, Knuckles came out of the casino/storage room. He had heard the last part of the conversation. He just smirked at Sonic.

"Why can't you get yourself a nice local chick like the rest of the Americans around here?" said Knuckles. Sonic just shrugged and they got in the RX-7 and drove off to Knuckles' workshop. As they drove, the song _Mamacita _was playing in the car's stereo system. They bobbed their heads to the music in relative silence til Sonic spoke up.

"Everything ok back there?"

"Don't worry man, I can handle Shadow."

"I thought he's Yakuza." Sonic said. Knuckles kinda grinned

"His uncle is Yakuza. He's just playing _gangsta_ in his little storage room. But I do need him. He keeps Uncle Robotnik from poking around too much." that was the first time Sonic had heard Shadow's uncle's name. He decided he would ask Knuckles a few things since he seemed to be in the question answering mood tonight.

"So, Knuckles, have you raced Shadow?"

"Man, whats the point of a race?" Knuckles both asked and told him.

"To prove I am better that him!!" Sonic said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"All it proves is you're faster. If I was gonna race it would have to be for something important, or else why do it at all?"

"Well, if thats the case, why are you letting me race?" Knuckles laughed at his answer for this one.

"Cause you're Shadz Kryptonite." they both shared a laugh and continued driving. All of the sudden, a blue Nissan Skyline went ripping past Sonic and Knuckles. They saw him and scoffed. Sonic looked at the red echidna and he gave Sonic a nod. Sonic then flipped a switch and pushed in the clutch and gas. The revs on the engine went into the redline as he pushed two buttons on the steering wheel. He then let off of the clutch and the NOS ignited within the engine, pushing the car well above 150 KPH(i don't know how fast that is in MPH.) Sonic and Knuckles were blown back into the seat as they blew past the Skyline at almost 200 KPH. Sonic kept his foot planted as they rounded a corner. All of the sudden, Sonic saw a sight all to familiar to him. That classic white and blue paint job with the red and blue lights. 2 mobians we're sitting in the front seat with one holding a radar gun.

"Oh shit!" said Sonic as they sped past the cop. One of the mobians showed the gun to the other. It read 197 KPH. They knew there was no chance of catching this guy and they let him go. Sonic looked back at them to see them still there. He was puzzled. Knuckles was laughing.

"What the fuck just happened?" Sonic asked the Guardian.

"Police cars here are only factory-tuned. If you can do better than 180 K they can't catch you so they don't even try!" Sonic started to laugh too.

"You know something. I'm beginning to like this country already." He and Knuckles then sped off into the city to Knuckles' garage.

Sonic and Knuckles pulled into an alleyway. In the alley there were a few tuners and bikes parked. Sonic parked the car and it idled powerfully. He shut off the engine and he and Knuckles stepped out of the car. The duo then walked into a door. Sonic heard light Japanese disco music. He and Knuckles stepped in the door and the music got louder. Knuckles saw someone he new and planned catching up later. He then motioned Sonic to follow him into another door. They rounded a corner and Knuckles saw something.

"Hey hey now, easy ladies." said the red one as he and Sonic passed by 2 mobian females getting 'acquainted' with each other. Sonic stared at them until Knuckles came over and pulled him into the next room. Knuckles was immediately greeted by a loud shout for him walking in. Sonic recognized a few people and while he was looking around, a familiar yellow kitsune grabbed him around the shoulder.

"Whats up Sonic!" yelled Tails over the music, which was _Hey Mami, You Sexy!_

"All these girls, Tails they look like..." he was cut off with Tails finishing his sentence for him and began to explain some things.

"Models? Listen, this place is the fashion capitol on this side of Mobius. Now imagine you have been posing all day. Thats hard work. On top of that you get tired. You wanna go have some fun, but you can't cause you don't know no one. So what do you do?" Tails asked him. Sonic shrugged.

"Man you talk to the little dude that makes you laugh." Sonic tilted his head toward the kitsune, as if to say 'you?' Tails nodded and went off on his own to sell some Snickers to some unsuspecting sucker. Knuckles then called out to Sonic to follow him through another door. Sonic obliged and was amazed at what he saw. The garage was better than he dreamed it would be. He looked around and saw a few very nice tuners, a few which stood out, like a motorcycle powered by pure NOS, and a Saleen S7. He kept walking around til he was stopped in one spot. Something told him to stop here and look. Then Knuckles called out to him again.

"The red Evo's yours." said Knuckles. Sonic looked around for a red Evo. He looked behind him and saw a 2006 APR Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII GSR. He could tell some major mods had been done to this car. Sonic still didn't understand why Knux was giving him a car when he just completely destroyed the last car he lent him.

"What do you mean by 'its mine'?" Sonic said, perplexed.

"C'mon man, are you really that dense. Your representing me now. What do you think, I am gonna let you roll in a Hyundai?" Knuckles told him. Sonic looked back at the car and smirked. If this Evo could feel anything, it would be terror, for it knew what it was about to go through.

_Oh man, that Evo is done for. What has Knuckles done!! Will it even survive the night? I will update as soon as possible. Please read and review. Your friend._

_SSG Echidna_

_P.S. Sonic and Friends belong to Sega, Archie Comics, and 4Kids. Tokyo Drift is copyright Universal Studios._


	5. Learning to Drift

_Hello again. SSG Echidna reporting for duty!! Anyways sorry for not updating in a while, but here is the next chapter of The Fast and the Furry! Sonic was just given a red Mitsu Lancer Evo by Knuckles. Even after he totaled the last car he lent him. What is this car in for? Find out now!_

The next morning, 2 mobian males were sitting on the dock, fishing. They were enjoying themselves for a while. That is till the sound of squealing tires rolled through the dock.

Sonic was behind the wheel of the Evo that he received. He was practicing his drift technique in a makeshift figure 8 track on the docks. Sonic just couldn't seem to get the hang of it. The 2 people fishing noticed that.

"You call that Drifting?" one male asked the other one and went right back to his fishing.

Sonic continued to try his drifting. Although he would get dangerously close to Knuckles and his crew who were sitting at the end of the figure 8. And he would constantly hit every single thing on the dock.

"My mother!! She's blind in one eye and she can drift better than that!!" Mighty called out. He looked at Knuckles. "Knuckles, man where did you get this guy!?" he yelled as Sonic turned another corner. He ran into a pile of tires and sent them flying. Then he ran into a stack of pallets and broke off the spoiler. Knuckles looked at him. He knew Sonic had potential, he just wasn't showing it yet. A few of Knux's crew laughed, and Mighty just kept on insulting Sonic for his poor drifting skills. Sonic finally stopped the car and walked over to Knuckles, who just looked disappointed in him.

The next day, as Sonic walked out the door to school, he heard something very familiar. The sound of a Craftsman Ratchet turning on a motor mount. He walked toward the sound and saw Chuck standing over the hood of a shelled out(no motor, transmission, interior, nothing but chassis, suspension, and body) 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback. He got real interested in it and walked over to his uncle.

"Hey Unk, is this yours?" asked Sonic. His uncle stopped turning the ratchet long enough to see who it was and then went back to work.

"Yep it sure is." he told Sonic.

"What the hell happened to it?"

"I don't know. I found it like this at the base. No one wanted it so I took it" he explained. Sonic gave it a once over and decided...

"Its got potential!" he told Chuck. He finished tightening the motor mount and looked up at Sonic.

"Yeah maybe...we'll see." Chuck looked as Sonic gave the car another once over.

"You know, Sonic...i heard a saying, once. _The nail that sticks out gets hammered." _he gave Sonic a bit to let that sink in. "Your gonna be late for school" and then Sonic remembered and took off in a blue blur.

Sonic arrived at school and the day went on as normal for a while. All of the sudden, Mighty and Cream came up to him and grabbed him, dragging him up to the roof. There he saw Tails, who was getting his ass kicked by Nack. Sonic wondered what it was about, till Nack kicked Tails away and he said something.

"Thats for selling me a broken iPod!!" Nack yelled, and kicked Tails in the stomach.

"Come on, you broke it!" Tails said before getting picked up. Nack was getting ready to punch him into next week before Sonic stepped between him. Nack laughed at him and picked his tooth. Sonic tried to get Nack away from Tails but Nack just pushed him back. When he did that Sonic reached into his pocket and pulled out another iPod. He dangled it in front of Nack's face.

"Here, try not to break this one." Nack looked at it for a minute and snatched it out of Sonic's hands. He spit in his hand, a sign of disrespect, and walked away with his new iPod. Tails, instead of being grateful, started yelling at Sonic.

"Whats wrong with you, Sonic?! Now everyone's gonna want exchanges when their stuff breaks!" he yelled and took off to class with a black eye and some discolored fur. About this time, Amy stood in front of the doorway to the building from the roof.

"Not easy saving the day, is it?" she asked Sonic.

"Well maybe you could give me some pointers sometime?" Sonic asked.

"Your doin ok." she told him before walking off. Sonic decided he would apologize for last night.

"Hey, Amy!" he yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I'm sorry about the other night. Your life isn't any of my business."

"Its ok, Sonic. I forgive you." she assured him. She took off and went to her next class leaving Sonic standing there looking at how hot she was.(Bad Sonic!)

That night, the guys all went to the rooftop soccer stadium and played some street soccer(think FIFA Street.) they did ok for a while. Tails knocked Mighty down and they argued about the foul. Mighty looked up to Knuckles, who was sitting up on a box with Sonic.

"Hey, Knuckles. Come down here and sort this annoying little Kitsune out!"

"Little?" retorted Tails.

"What do I look like, a Zebra?" Knuckles said, grabbing a water for him and Sonic, who stood overlooking a crosswalk. The walk had a bunch of people walking on it. Sonic couldn't even see the road for the people.

"So, how did you end up over here anyways?" Sonic asked Knuckles. Knuckles kinda smirked, remembering how he got here. He decided he would keep it simple.

"Well, Sonic. You know those old westerns. You know where the cowboys make a run for the border?" Sonic nodded. "This is my Mexico." Sonic laughed a little.

"Well, how about this one. Why did you let me race with your car? You knew I was gonna wreck it."

"Why not?" said Knuckles as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Thats a lot of money, Knux!" Sonic reminded him.

"I have money. Its trust and character I need around me. You see, its who you let hang around you that lets you know who you are. And one car in exchange of letting you know what a man is made of. Thats a price I can live with." Knuckles explained. Sonic was still kinda confused. Knuckles sighed and looked down at the crosswalk, which was still flooded with people.

"Look at all of those people. They follow the rules for what?" Sonic shrugged. "They let fear lead them around."

"What happens if they don't?" Sonic asked.

"Life's simple. You make choices and you don't look back. Sonic took a sip of water.

"So if you don't drift to win...What do you drift for?"

"Do you really want to know?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah!"

"Ok then, lets go!" and him and Sonic went to his car to show why Knuckles the Echidna drifts.

_Not as long as my normal chapters but cool all the same. Look for more chapters of this very soon. Reviews please. You only gotta move your hand a couple inches to the button there on your left. Then just give me some writing telling me what I did right or wrong. Thanks!_

_SSG Echidna_


	6. Getting the hang of it

_Next chapter comin at ya. We last left off with Sonic and Knuckles up on the roof of a building with Knuckles explaining how he came to be in Tokyo. After that Sonic asked him why he drifted, and now Knuckles is about to show him. Enjoy!_

At a stoplight, 2 females in a blue and white Nissan Skyline GTR R33 stopped and waited for their turn to go. As they waited, one of the females saw something in her rear view mirror. An orange and black RX-7 was on its way, very fast, to meet them. It straightened out as it rounded the corner and headed straight for them. As it got close, a red Echidna and a blue Hedgehog could be seen in the front seats.

Knuckles turned his wheel and began a circle drift around the Skyline. He went around about 4 or 5 times before stopping just shy of the Skyline's right front quarter panel. Knuckles and Sonic looked at the 2 cute females. The one in the passenger seat took out a pen and wrote down a number. Knuckles saw this and as soon as she was done, he put the car in gear and drove off, grabbing the paper as he went. They both took off in opposite directions, leaving a giant circle skid mark as their only trace. Sonic looked at Knuckles and just laughed as they drove off into the night.

Later, at a mountainside road, Knuckles was trying to teach Sonic the different drift techniques. He might as well have been teaching a real hedgehog, because he wasn't getting anywhere. He made circles around Sonic and his Evo as he spoke.

"OK, Sonic, here's the deal. There's no _wax on, wax off_ with drifting. You gotta learn by doing it."

"All right." Sonic said, just as confused as ever. Knuckles shook his head and continued.

"The first drifters, ever to do this, they invented it up here on these very mountains. They learned by feeling it." he slapped Sonic on the back, causing him to trip a little. "Soooo...FEEL IT!!" Knuckles yelled a little louder than he meant to. Sonic understood and got into his car to try it out.

Sonic went up to the top of the mountain to give it a shot. Almost every time he would get to a corner, he would end up with his ass end facing the direction he was going before. As he came past the end point, Knuckles saw he wasn't doing very well.

"Again!" he told Sonic. This happened many times. Each time down the mountain, Sonic got progressively better. But it still wasn't good enough for Knuckles.

"Again!!" he said.

Sonic was also helping out Tails with his quote/unquote 'business'.

"Man, whats in this bag?" Sonic asked, carrying a backpack that he swore had bricks in it.

"You'll see!" Tails told him, and the whole day was spent running around town trying to sell seemingly useless items to random people. The thing was, Tails was good at what he did.

"Man, I'm so good, I could sell rubbers to a mourge!"

Sonic also helped out in Shadow's shop as Knuckles' go-get-it guy. All the while getting better and better at drifting. On a few of his last lessons, Knuckles rode with him to give him a few pointers.

"Watch it, watch it." Knuckles said calmly as he and Sonic navigated the old figure 8 course at the docks. "Not to early, now!" he told Sonic. He was getting much better at it. Not crashing into walls or nothing.

"GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!!" Knuckles yelled as Sonic rounded a corner at top speed, tires screaming for mercy.

"Don't lose it! Don't lose it!" Knuckles yelled. The two took the next corner at high speeds. The adrenaline got to Sonic as he kept ripping the e-brake to maintain the slide. He couldn't help himself and he had to say something.

"YYYYAAAAAHHHOOOOOOOOO!!"

That night, Chuck came back in after attending a ball. He opened the door and turned on the light. As he looked around, he noticed the house was extremely quiet. Chuck went over to Sonic's door and noticed that the light was off.

"Sonics probably asleep." he told no one. He opened the door and was met with nothing. All of Sonic's clothes were gone and the bed was folded up like no one had ever been there. Chuck sighed and went into the living room, knowing that Sonic had left him.

At Knuckles' garage, the gang was having a great time. Playing video game, drinking, smoking, just generally partying. It was winding down til a female came up to Knuckles.

"Hey Knucky!" Rouge yelled.

"What Batgirl!?"

"You better come see this. We've got a visitor." she said. Knuckles came over to her and noticed a blue form in the doorway.

"Someone get him a room" Knuckles told whoever was listening.

The next morning, Sonic challenged Knuckles to a friendly drifting match. Knuckles obliged and they went off to the mountainside road Sonic was practicing on and had their match. Knuckles decided he was ready to challenge one of Shadow's henchmen to a drift match.

The first one up was Nack. Sonic decided to take him on for all of the shit he caused him. He beat Nack easily, even on the same track Sonic got taken to school on first. Nack was pissed to say the least. It got Shadows attention and he started to think of Sonic as less of an annoying bug and more as a thorn in his side. This also got Amy's attention as well. In less of a frightening way.

At school the next day, Sonic and Amy had a little conversation on their laptops in the middle of class. Sonic was always wondering something about this chick.

**BlueStreak1 has sent you a message**

**BlueStreak1: how come I never c u drift?**

Amy thought about it for a minute and replied back

**PinkRose is typing a message**

**PinkRose: because u never ask!**

Sonic laughed at her and looked back.

**BlueStreak1: how about we go see? 2Nite at about 7 good?**

**PinkRose: sounds fun. Come by my place at about 7.**

**BlueStreak1: cool. C u then!**

That night, Sonic went by Amy's place to pick her up. Instead, they got into Amy's RX-8 and she took him to a little corner restaurant. They got something to eat and Sonic decided he would try some things.

"Wow. This actually isn't half bad. I didn't even have to put ketchup on it!" Amy laughed at him and he bumped her arm with his elbow. "See, i'm not a total _gajin!_" Amy stopped eating.

"I hate that word." she told the blue wonder. "its what they used to call me when I was a kid."

Sonic was puzzled. "I thought you were born here?"

"Well, 'outsider' can mean many different things" she told Sonic. "My mother died when I was 10. all I knew about her was that she worked in a strip club. Shadow's Grandmother took me in."

Sonic looked at her and told her why he was here. "My parents spit up when I was about 3. Me and mom, we moved around a lot. Mostly because of me." he thought back. "Actually, it was all because of me!" he laughed. "Kinda made myself an outsider without even thinking about it! But now I know, insider or outsider it don't really matter. What does matter is knowing what you want...and going after it."

After they ate, Amy decided to take Sonic up to a mountain where she learned to drift. There were a few others there, but all that mattered at the time was the two of them. They drifted around corners at high speed and just drove up the mountain with the others. All the while, they talked.

"I used to come up here a lot. Even before I could drive, I would cut class, come up here to watch the older kids go. As soon as I got my license, I practically lived up here. Back then, we just drove whatever we had. No one bothered us. We just made due." Amy told Sonic, as she kept up her pace with the other people drifting.

"The day I got my license...is the day I got my first speeding ticket!" Sonic and Amy laughed at that. "The next day I won my first race. It felt good, ya know. It felt like..."

"Like everything else just disappears..."

"No past, and no future..."

"No problems." Amy looked over at her blue hero. She looked deep in his emerald eyes. And he in hers. "Just the moment" she finished as they made themselves one with the mountain, and tore off into the night.

_Reviews would be nice. Slight SonAmy there, not much. There will be more, trust me. Review plz!!_

_SSG Echidna_


	7. Shadow's Pissed!

_Not much author notes today. Just new chapter._

Back at the docks, Sonic was tweaking his new drifting skills. He was back at the figure 8 course, tearing it up. He stopped when he noticed the car being a bit loose, from lack of traction.

"Hey, Tails. I'm gonna grab another set!" Sonic told him as he walked toward the tire stack. Tails heard this and got up to stop him.

"Wait a minute! Another set? Thats like your third set today. Those tires cost money!" Tails screamed. Then, 3 Nissan 350Z's pulled up behind Knuckles' car. Knuckles saw them and knew that Shadow was on a mission.

"Shadz, my man. Grab a chair. We were just about to roast some marshmallows!" Knuckles said trying to stop Shadow. It didn't work, as he went right up to Sonic and punched him square in the jaw. Sonic didn't fight back, for some ungodly reason, as Shadow continued to wail on him, with punch after punch. He finally let up, with Sonic left with a bloody nose and a few bruises.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM AMY!! Or the only thing your gonna be driving is a wheelchair." Shadow screamed. Sonic looked up at him and just spit out some blood. Tails, Cream, and Mighty went over to help him, but he waved them off.

"I'm ok." he said calmly.

"What did you expect, Sonic. You didn't just play with fire. You soaked the matches in gas!" Knuckles said to him. Sonic looked around and everyone was just shaking their heads at him.

The next morning at school, Sonic came in as normal as normal can get, aside from some dried up blood in his fur and a bent quill or 2. As soon as Amy saw him, she went over to hug him and try to unbend his quill. Sonic stroked her quills as they hugged. They finally parted and went to class. Amy knew that she would have a few choice words for Shadow when she saw him tonight.

After school, Amy went over to Shadows place, finding him with a couple females around him, sitting on his lap. She came in, with Nack following her.

"Its over, Shadow." she calmly said. She stood there waiting for a response. Shadow looked at her and told the other females to go. He got up and looked her dead in the eye.

"All this over that faker. That..._gajin._" Shadow said as calmly as he could.

"I am a _gaijin!_" Amy yelled. Shadow came out from behind his desk and came face to face with Amy.

"You've changed Shadow." Amy said as he approached her. As he walked toward her he talked.

"You say I've changed. But we aren't so different. We're both products of _fuckups_ aren't we?" Shadow explained as he finally got within arms reach of Amy. Amy pushed him away, but he kept advancing. Shadow got up close to her and put his hand on the wall behind her.

"They say, back in the day, your mom was the best trick this side of mobius. If we hadn't taken you in, you would be just like her." Shadow said as he punched the wall in front of him, causing Amy to jump. "If we hadn't taken you in...you'd be just like her, doing anything for a buck."

SLAP!!

"Do you think anyone would take a second look at you if it wasn't for your creator and who he is!" Amy yelled. Shadow turned back toward her with fire in his red eyes. He grabbed the back of her neck and held her to him, so their noses were practically touching.

"You know." he said in a calm voice. "We are the same, Amy. Difference is I know who I am and where I belong. Do you?" Amy started crying and she ran out of his office.

At the garage, Sonic, Cream, and Mighty were working on Cream's VW Golf GTI. As they worked, Sonic felt another presence in the garage. He stopped working and turned around. There he saw a little pink form in a red dress, with tears in her eyes. Sonic stopped working and ran over to her. He embraced her and walked her to a room where she could stay.

A black Mercedes pulled up to Shadow's office. Three robots stepped out, a tall silver one, a short gold one, and a small black one with an M on his chest. The gold one stepped around to the side of the car and opened the door. A short man in a red and black outfit stepped out. He was very round. Almost egg shaped.

In the office, the robots started to walk in. At the sight of the robots, everyone in the office stood up as a sign of respect of who was about to enter. The egg shaped man walked into the office Shadow was in. Before he walked in, Shadow grabbed his paperwork and last weeks take from the races. He went back to his desk as his creator entered the room.

"Dr. Robotnik!" Shadow said as the man walked in. "I was just about to go see you."

"How have you been, my son?" Robotnik said.

"Good." Shadow grabbed the envelope. "Here's last weeks take." he extended the envelope but Robotnik walked right past him and into his office. Shadow motioned for him to take a seat, which he did.

"Business good?" Robotnik asked. Shadow nodded. Robotnik opened the finance book and looked through it.

"You know, Shadow. To tell you the truth, I look at this book and...honestly I can't understand half of what I am seeing!" Robotnik said, half laughing.

"Well, Doctor. It looks more complicated than it is." Shadow said bowing. Robotnik's face suddenly got serious.

"Then how is it...that even I can tell that that echidna is stealing from us." Shadow's eyes got real big. He grabbed the finance book and looked it over again.

"Even if that were true, Doctor. It couldn't have been much. I would have seen it." Shadow said as he looked over the numbers once again. Robotnik stood up and came up to Shadow. Robotnik's huge frame towered over the little black mobian.

"You know, Shadow, there's a saying. For want of a nail, the horseshoe was lost. For want of a horseshoe, the steed was lost. For want of a steed, the message was not delivered. For want of an undelivered message." he got real close to Shadow. "The war was lost." Robotnik turned to leave. Shadow bowed as he did to show respect. When he left, Shadow stood back up. A new hatred in his eyes.

_Thats it. Shadow's pissed! Lets hope Sonic can stop him in time. Reviews would be nice. Button's right over there(points to button). Peace!_

_SSG Echidna_


	8. Death of a Mentor

_Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait. Been busy with playing the Sonic Next Gen game. Its pretty ok I guess. Well anyways here is the Fast and the Furry, Chapter 8. also just a reminder to those who have seen the movie. I will have 2 canon characters die in this chapter. I hope you all won't hate me for that. Please?_

Sonic sat at a table with Knuckles, Cream, Mighty, and Amy. They were drinking some tea and talking. Suddenly, everyone heard the whine of 3 familiar Nissan's closing in on the garage. Everyone got up and looked to see Shadow's black 350Z pulling in. Shadow got out and made a beeline for Knuckles. He had fire in his already red eyes and a thirst for blood.

"Whats up, Brother!?" Knuckles asked. Suddenly, Shadow punched Knuckles right in the jaw. Tears began to well in Shadow's eyes as he continued to wail on Knuckles.

"I vouched for you!" Shadow said while crying a bit. He pushed Knux. "Put my reputation on the line for you!" he pushed him again. "And this is how you repay me?" he grabbed Knuckles' collar. "Did you think you could keep your side deals from me?" Knuckles grabbed him and pushed him off.

"Come on, Shadz. This ain't the Boy Scouts! This is what we do!" Knuckles explained.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled as she came down the stairs. He took one look at her and reached in his pocked and pulled out a 9MM pistol. He pointed it at Knuckles' face, who was unphased..

"What about now? Is this what we do!?" Shadow asked trembling. Knuckles just smirked still unphased by the gun.

"Man, you need me." he explained. "You would still be shaking down teahouses for chump change if it wasn't for me!" Shadow cocked the gun back.

"Shadow, stop it!" Amy yelled. While all this was going on, Tails went back to a blue switch which put down the garage doors, thus creating a distraction. Knuckles took this opportunity to knock the gun out of Shadow's hand and punched him square in the jaw. Sonic then punched Nack and took off toward his car. Knuckles did the same. One of the Nissan's was parked right underneath the door which stopped the door from going down, giving Knuckles and Sonic their way out.

As Sonic and Amy got into the Evo, Nack got up and tried to block their way. He kicked the car which got Sonic pissed. Sonic revved his engine and let out the clutch, which made the car hit Nack right in the knees, sending him tumbling over the car. Sonic put the car in reverse and backed out of the garage.

Knuckles went into the back of the garage, where his car was parked, and drove off. 2 of Shadow's lackies were after him, but couldn't catch him. He drove onto the road where he saw Sonic's Evo headed his way. He drifted out of the way as Sonic came onto the highway, followed by Shadow's black 350Z and Nack's gold one. The chase was on.

Sonic and Knuckles weaved in and out of traffic with Shadow and Nack following closely. Knuckles was in the lead of his group, while Shadow lead his. Nack had a score to settle with Sonic so he drove recklessly trying to catch him. Knuckles and Sonic continued to bob and weave within the traffic trying to confuse Shadow and Nack. Nack finally caught up with Sonic and tried to force him to crash. As he tried to knock Sonic into a wall, he failed to realize what side of the road he was on. As he tried for another hit, he saw headlights headed his way, and his way onto the right side of the road was blocked. Nack decided he would take the other way, only to see another set of headlights coming at him. With no time to react, he crashed headfirst at 120 MPH into another car, killing him instantly.

Meanwhile, Shadow, who saw the whole incident, didn't even slow down. He was too focused on Knuckles in the orange RX-7 ahead.

They all turned a corner and came onto a slightly less busy road. Knuckles still lead the way with Sonic right behind him, and Shadow not far off. They went into a tunnel while still using superb drifting skills to go in and out of the cars like they weren't even there. They eventually hit a straightaway with Shadow about to pass Sonic and close in on Knuckles.

As Shadow passed by Sonic, he began hitting his side over and over again. Knuckles looked in his rear-view mirror and saw what was happening. He downshifted and blocked Shadow from making another attempt. This allowed Sonic to pull ahead. When he did, Sonic noticed a very busy intersection with many mobians in it. He honked his horn at them to try to make them move.

"Sonic! SONIC!" Amy yelled. He continued to honk and eventually the people moved and all 3 cars drifted right past them. The trio continued racing til Shadow finally got ahead of Knuckles. Seeing this, he ripped the E-Brake and turned the car around, slamming it into reverse and continuing his speed right in front of Knuckles' car. Shadow pulled out his gun and started firing. Knuckles tried to dodge any incoming bullets and still keep up his speed. Eventually Knuckles saw an opening and clipped the front of Shadow's car, which sent him spinning back around. As Knuckles began to accelerate he noticed Sonic crashed at the intersection. He shifted and gunned it.

SSSSSMMMMMMAAAAASSSSHHHHH!!

Knuckles' car was t-boned by a Mercedes that was crossing the intersection at the same time he was. The car was lifted onto the hood of the Mercedes. When they stopped, Knuckles' car ended up on its roof with sparks flying and a few fuel lines cut.

Sonic and Amy got out of the Evo when they saw Knuckles crash. The car was on fire and the fuel was everywhere. Sonic ran up to try to help Knuckles when...

BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!

The car exploded with Knuckles still inside. Sonic dropped to his knees and looked at the burning carnage, still able to make out a silhouette of Knuckles in the drivers seat of the car. Amy came over to help Sonic up and with a little bit of effort, he finally moved. Sonic looked back to see Shadow driving off. Sonic had fire in his eyes. It was time for some payback.

_So how was it? I would love to know! Please read and review. And don't murder me for killing off Knuckles and Nack! (dives under desk)_


	9. Dealing with Robotnik

_Hello everybody. Sorry for the long wait for an update. Well anyways have fun reading the next chapter!_

After the accident, Sonic and Amy decided to take one of the subways back to Sonic's place. As they rode, Amy fell asleep on Sonic's shoulder. He noticed this and smiled a little as he stroked her quills. Then his mind drifted back to Knuckles. His body in the flames, already dead from the explosion. Sonic shuddered a little bit. Finally the train arrived at its destination. The 2 hedgehog's walked off and went to Sonic's place.

Sonic went to the door of his uncle's apartment and rang the doorbell. There wasn't any answer for a while. Sonic rang it again. Still no answer. Then Sonic heard the roar of a familiar Nissan engine coming up to meet them. Sonic frowned as Amy hid behind him.

Shadow got out of the car with a gun in his hands and his Chaos energy looking like it was ready to burst out of him any second.

"SHADOW!!" Amy screamed.

"Get in the car, Amy" Shadow said. Sonic ran up to Shadow with every intent in his mind to kill him. Sonic threw a punch at his face that would have shattered a lesser persons bones. Shadow countered with a punch of his own to the midsection. They continued fighting with neither one giving any ground. Sonic finally pushed Shadow into his car, which gave Shadow the opening to grab his gun and point it right at Sonic. At that moment, Chuck stepped out the door with his own weapon pointing at the onyx male.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Chuck told him, as he cocked his gun back. The trio stared at each other in relative silence until Amy, knowing what would make Shadow stop, spoke up.

"Ok, Shadow. I'll go with you." she said. Sonic looked at her. "I'll be ok, Sonic."

Shadow stared at Sonic for a little while before finally pulling the gun away.

"See you when Uncle's not around, Faker" Shadow said before finally getting in the car. He and Amy drove off while Chuck kept his gun pointed at the car til it drove off.

"Your leaving. Right now." he told Sonic. Sonic gave him a bewildered look and grabbed his shoulder.

"No. This is my mess. And I gotta clean it up. You can understand that right?" Sonic asked him. Chuck just looked at him and shook his head.

"Sonic, your mother would be proud of you. At least you aren't redoing my mistakes. Now go."

Later that night, Sonic met up with Tails in an underground parking garage. As Tails pulled up, he just took one look at Sonic and knew what he was planning.

"Are you all right?" Tails asked.

"Yeah...I'll be fine." Sonic told him. Tails looked at him and told him what the rest of the gang was planning.

"Sonic...We're leaving town. What with the Yakuza after our heads and Knuckles dead, we can't stay here. I know a place right outside the island on the mainland. We can stay there and lay low..." Sonic cut him off.

"No, Tails. Sorry little buddy but I ain't laying down that easy. I'm going to try to settle things with Robotnik." Tails had to double take to realize what he just said.

"What?!" Tails said.

"Shadow answers to him. If I go to Robotnik, I might be able to end this." Sonic said. Tails got red in the face from anger and yelled.

"What are you, crazy?! Sonic, you can't just walk up in Robotnik's base, man!" Tails yelled. Sonic still kept a semi-calm demeanor about himself.

"Its...its all I got, bud." Sonic said. Tails looked back at his car, for he remembered something in the back which might help. He motioned for Sonic to follow him. Sonic obliged and Tails opened up his back hatch. He fiddled around the hatch cover until a screwdriver fell out. He used the screwdriver to pop out one of the subwoofers. He reached in the now empty cavity to pull out a brown bag, which he handed to Sonic while he put his sub back. Sonic opened the bag and found a lot of cash in the bag.

"Something I think Knuckles would have wanted you to have. And your gonna need it if you are planning on getting in to Robotnik's base alive." Tails told him.

"Don't you need it?" Sonic asked him. Tails shook his head.

"No. I'll figure it out. Just don't kill yourself."

That night, Sonic went over to Robotnik's base to try to settle everything. He even had a plan as for what he would request as a solution. As he walked in, he was met with a lot of mean looking robots which he assumed were Robotnik's bodyguards. As he finally entered the Doctor's chamber, he found him sitting in a big chair surrounded by robots, along with Shadow and Amy.

"Whats he doing here?" Shadow asked whoever happened to be listening. Two guards appeared in front of Sonic. Robotnik waved them off. Sonic approached his desk and laid down the bag of money.

"Dr. Robotnik...I have something which belongs to you, sir." Sonic told him as he sat the money down. Robotnik looked less than pleased with this, much to the blue blur's surprise.

"Did you really think that you could walk in here, dump some cash on my desk, and walk out?" he asked.

"Honestly, sir, I didn't. I've come to apologize. I know your creation and I have embarrassed ourselves badly over the past few months..."

"Doctor, don't listen to this faker!" Shadow began to say, but was cut off by Robotnik.

"Continue"

"Well, sir. I've come to offer a peaceful solution"

"How do you plan to accomplish that, Hedgehog." Robotnik asked.

"A race." Sonic said simply. "And the loser leaves town, for good." Robotnik was laughing at this. "Please, sir. Your creation and I have caused nothing but problems for you, and ourselves. Please allow us to settle this once and for all."

"I've already beat this piece of shit once!!" Shadow yelled.

"Good" Robotnik said. "Then this should be easy for you." Shadow was furious, but still bowed, showing his respect to Robotnik. Sonic mearly smirked and left, after bowing himself.

In the morning, Sonic, Tails, Amy, and the rest of the crew went back to the garage, which had been siezed by the police, to see if they could get another car. Much to their dismay, the police had impounded all of the cars. All hope seemed lost, that is until Cream found something in the back. It seems the police forgot to take the Mona Lisa, as it still lay in the back. Sonic popped the hood and, much to his delight, the engine was in mint condition, a Nissan SR20 motor.

"Great. We have a motor, and might I add, a nice one. But we need a body." Tails reminded them. Sonic thought about it for a minute, when he remembered something(a/n think a couple chapters ago.)

"I know the perfect body." Sonic told everyone.

_I'm stopping there. I'm tired and its like 1 in the morning. Have a nice day everyone! The next chapter will end this story. Finally!! _


	10. The Race

_Hey guys. Its time for the big race! Well after they find a body for their engine! Reviews would be nice! By the way I know what the car really looked like but just bear with me._

Sonic left the workshop to find a body for the engine. He thought he knew where one was, but he wasn't sure if he would let him use it. He arrived at his house to talk to his Uncle Chuck.

"Unk! Can you come out here!?" Sonic said.

"Sure, Sonic, be there in a sec!" Chuck yelled at him from the house. He walked out the door to find the blue blur outside his garage.

"Chuck, we need a body. And this Mustang is the only rolling chassis I know of. I know you wanted to use this car for your own purpose, but to clean up what I did, I need this body!" Sonic told him. Chuck didn't really like the idea, and was reluctant to give it up, but after some puppy dog eyes from Sonic he finally broke and gave him the keys. Sonic then called his buddies to help him wheel the chassis to the shop. They then brought the engine over and did some measurements on the engine bay and found out that the Nissan SR20 motor actually fit in the 4 bolt main!

"Lets get to work, guys!" said Tails as he pulled out a screwdriver out of nowhere.

**Cue _Mustang Nismo _by Brian Tyler**

Sonic and the crew worked for days, trying to put a 4 cylinder engine into a engine bay that was meant to take a V8. After about 2 days of working round the clock, they finally got the Mustang into running condition, but not much else. Sonic decided to take it on a test run to see if it works. It did, but their was a weird spitting sound coming from the muffler. The team took it back to the shop to see what was wrong. Tails removed the valve cover to revel the spark plugs, and took all of the plugs out. Sonic saw a black plug.

"Thats why its spittin like that!" he exclaimed. They changed out the plugs and wires and ran it again. It did a bit better but there was still something wrong, and Tails, for once, didn't think it was anything mechanical.

**End Song**

"Just a couple more tweaks, Tails. We're almost there!" Sonic told the kitsune. Tails had other things on his mind.

"Its not the car I'm worried about, Sonic." Sonic looked at him with a funny look. "Shadow picked this road for a reason." he said referring to the impassable mountain pass that Shadow had chosen for their stomping grounds. "He's the only one ever to make it to the bottom...alive."

Sonic only smirked. "Yeah, that is until me!" Tails just grabbed his forehead and shook his head.

The car was finally finished. They got most of the rust out and the car looked great. It was purple with 2 white racing stripes, 5-Zigen wheels with low profile Yokohama tires, and a Borla exhaust system. The gang named the car _Darkspines_ because the color of the car was just like Sonic in his Darkspine Super Sonic state.

"Well, Sonic. Darkspines is done. I just hope its enough." Tails said. Sonic knew it was enough.

**Race Day**

Sonic stood at the top of the run, overlooking the track. He was waiting on Shadow to show up, who finally did. He pulled up in his 350Z and just stared at Sonic while everyone else was down at the finish line and at various corners along the mountain road. Shadow looked confident as ever while Sonic only got in his car and stared ahead.

Down at the finish line, Tails, Mighty, Cream, and the rest of the gang waited by Tails' car as he talked to a guy on his phone. He rigged up about 6 cell phones to receive live feed from each other as the cars went down the mountain, so they could see the entire race. That familiar Mercedes pulled up as Dr. Robotnik stepped out with his 2 henchmen, Decoe and Bocoe, who opened a door to revel Amy. She had come per Robotnik's request but was secretly cheering for Sonic. They all gathered around Tails to watch the race on his phone.

Back at the top, another Mercedes pulled up behind Sonic and Shadow's cars. Another robot stepped out and got in front of the cars. He was to be the starter. He put his hands up and then pointed at the 2 cars. As he pointed, they revved their engines. Shadow looked over at Sonic, who was calm as ever. Shadow was still angry and revved his engine as such. Sonic was still just calm. The robot let down his arms as Sonic and Shadow took off, engines screaming and tires squealing.

The first turn came up after about a mile of straightaway and the both of them were neck and neck as they ripped their e brakes. Sonic screwed up and Shadow got ahead. They rounded the second corner and Tails saw that Shadow was ahead. Sonic pulled up to him and came in behind him. Since he was paying too much attention to Sonic, Shadow saw the turn too late. He started his drift, but was going too fast and slid into the cars parked on the corner. This gave Sonic his advantage and he drifted past Shadow to pull ahead.

Shadow was pissed as he put the car back into gear and took off. He got back behind Sonic and only got madder as he saw Sonic blocking him. He then got an idea. He ran up next to Sonic as they passed by the edge of a cliff. He then rammed Sonic, trying to make him fall off of the edge of the cliff. After a while, Sonic noticed the fork in the road marking the last leg of the race. The left side went uphill, while the right side went downhill to the end line.

Sonic noticed a pattern in Shadow's ramming. He let him do it twice more and on the third time, Sonic slammed the brakes. Shadow tried to ram him but hit nothing and spun out of control. Sonic noticed him go to the left and he went right. Sonic thought he was home free.

Shadow was still spinning and he noticed himself going left.

"Fuck" he thought out loud as the car went over the side of the hill. He tumbled down the hill as he finally came to a stop...right in front of Sonic.

Sonic saw the finish line, but as he saw that, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shadow's car falling on a collision course with his own. Sonic knew exactly what to do and turned right to avoid him, and then left to drift back on track. Shadow's car landed mere inches away from him as he crossed the finish line. Amy let out a small cry of excitement as Sonic stopped after the line. The gang ran over to him and congratulated him. After he was done with his gang, Sonic noticed Amy walking over to him.

Shadow was pretty banged up as a bunch of robots came over to help him out of his overturned car. He then walked over to where Sonic and Amy were and stood next to his creator. Shadow knew what was about to happen and he just looked at Sonic.

"Take care of her, Sonic" Shadow told him as he walked off. Sonic nodded and turned to Dr Robotnik. He looked at him for a while and he stretched out his hand to Sonic, who took it.

"You are free to go." he said as he walked off into the distance, while Sonic and Amy stared at each other and kissed. It seemed to last for hours as they finally separated and drove off.

_Well thats it. Finally done! Hope you liked it. Oh I know that I left out a part but I couldn't find anyone that would make a good Dominic Torretto. Well have a nice day and hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
